Launched in 2014, the University of Michigan (U-M) Fast Forward Medical Innovation (FFMI) program accelerates the transformation of ideas to improve clinical care into a reality. FFMI stands unique among its peers in the integration of three key strategies: 1) Innovation Navigator, 2) Business Development, and 3) Innovation, Commercialization, and Entrepreneurship Education. Core to MICHR?s mission to enable and enhance clinical and translational research is to advance the development of biomedical discoveries. To that end, we value and encourage technology transfer and commercialization in order to bring academic innovations to the marketplace. Through this Innovation, Commercialization, & Entrepreneurship module, MICHR and FFMI will create an integrated, comprehensive approach to increase the potential for more academic discoveries to be translated into interventions that improve health. We will accomplish this objective and contribute to MICHR?s overall aims by successfully achieving the following specific aims: 1) Scale the Innovation Navigator Program, providing milestone-driven innovation and commercialization funding coupled with expert mentorship, to the U-M health sciences community; 2) Provide new externship opportunities that offer practical, real-world learning experiences with partners, including biomedical companies, regulatory and intellectual property consultancies, and technology transfer organizations; 3) Disseminate innovation, commercialization, and entrepreneurial education programs across the State of Michigan. Together, these programs will prepare U-M clinical-translational researchers at all levels?students, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty?to more effectively translate their promising discoveries. Our long-term goal is to improve patient care and enhance human health through biomedical innovations emanating from U-M, across the State, and beyond.